Mana regeneration
The condition of a game character gaining mana points over time is referred to as mana regeneration. There are several sources of mana regeneration, each with their own characteristics. Spirit-based regeneration All characters with mana points passively regenerates some mana in ticks of 2 seconds. The amount of mana gained per tick is based on the character's class and spirit attribute, according to the following formulas: From these formulas it follows that increasing a character's spirit yields diminishing returns for mana regenerated per tick. Five Second Rule When a character completes casting a spell which cost mana, the effective amount of mana gained per tick from spirit-based regeneration becomes a ratio of the normal listed above, for a period of 5 seconds (this is commonly referred to as the 'five second rule'). By default, this ratio is 0%, meaning that spirit-based mana regeneration is suspended for 5 seconds. Several effects can increase this ratio, including: * Reflection (Druid talent). 5%-15% mana regeneration continues after casting spells. * Spirit Tap (Priest talent). 50% mana regeneration continues after casting spells. * Meditation (Priest talent). 3%-15% mana regeneration continues after casting spells. * Vestments of Transcendence (3/8) (Priest Tier 2 Set). Allows 15% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting. * Arcane Meditation (Mage talent). 3%-15% mana regeneration continues after casting spells. * Mage Armor (Mage spell). 30% mana regeneration continues after casting spells. * Innervate (Druid spell). 100% mana regeneration continues on the target after casting spells. * Aura of the Blue Dragon. The proc on Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon. 100% mana regeneration continues after casting spells. Note that spells which doesn't cost mana, will not start the 5 second timer and will let you continue regenerating mana. Nature's Swiftness costs no mana, and will not invoke the five second rule. Spells casted with the Clearcasting state from the Elemental Focus talent also will not start the 5 second timer. Totems, on the other hand, will start the 5 second timer. Mod Power Regen effects Most items which restore mana, including various types of water as well as equipable items such as Anathema, works similarly to spirit-based regeneration in that they regenerate mana in ticks of 2 seconds. Unlike the spirit-based regeneration, however, the five second rule does not apply to these effects. That is, after casting a spell, mana regeneration from these items will continue. This can make a difference in fights, where long chains of uninterupted spell casting both drains mana and halts spirit-based regeneration. Periodic Energize effects A few items, such as Second Wind, as well as some spells, like Blessing of Wisdom, does not regenerate mana in 2 second ticks but rather in the intervals actually advertised in their tooltips. The five second rule does not apply to these effects either. Additional notes * You do not regenerate mana faster if you are sitting down or standing up. * You do not regenerate mana faster in combat or out of combat. * Spell casting never stops direct mana regeneration effects from items. Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics